


Big Break

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [25]
Category: Undertale
Genre: humantale, listen pal were on the way to happy stories I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did we pick the wrong path?<br/>Is there no going back?<br/>Is this ever gonna change?<br/>Will we always be the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Break

He'd sat down with you one day. You were in a motel room, on your way to an undisclosed location.

"Papyrus, we've gotta talk about something."

"Yes?" You sat next to him and smiled his way, it was blatantly obvious that he was being bothered by something.

"We..." He bit his lip and stimmed anxiously before continuing "We can't keep doing this. It's wrong and disgusting."

"What?"

"We're brothers. Nothing more should happen." He'd obviously scripted this... How long had he been thinking about this? "And it's really hard to hide what we're doing."

"Sans?" You started stimming and tried fending off your anxiety "But no one knows, no one has to know-"

"Napstablook knows!" He stood and turned to face you "And it's making them really upset!"

You sat and started rocking in addition to already flapping.

"Papyrus, I told them. I told them you were jealous and what you said."

"What I said?"

"Don't play dumb!" Sans had started crying "I looked at your phone. You told Undyne without asking, and you told her-" he stopped and flapped his hands "You told her that you were permanent."

"San-"

"Serif, I'm not yours, people don't belong to other people." He looked down and furrowed his brow "You..."

Neither of you said anything. 

"... I'm going to bed."

\---

No, no, no, no-

You wiped at your face and tried to control your breath. You looked at the few stars that were visible.

Blue eye like starlight, brown like night. Saturated, saturated, saturated and-

"Saturated, saturated, saturated..." You rocked back and forth and shut your eyes "Saturated, saturated, saturated, saturated, saturated." Confliction tussled in your mind, but despite that, you walked.

You walked until you realized that you were lost. 

"Saturated, saturated, saturated, saturated, saturated, saturated-" you squeaked out a sob "Dripping, dripping, dripping, dripping, dripping, dripping." You dug in your pockets and pulled out your phone and clicked it on. Water dripped onto the phone, and you realized it had started raining. You scrolled through phone numbers and decided to call Mettaton.

"Papyrus? It's..." He trailed "Four o'clock."

"I know." Was all you could muster.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm lost and it's raining and Sans hates me now-"

"Slow down, dear." He sighed on the other end "Now, dear, what?"

"I got lost..." 

"Goodness! Where are you, I'll pick you up-"

"I'm in Louisiana."

"Oh. So you and Sans really are moving..."

"Moving?!"

"Oh. He didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Goodness..."

\---

When you woke up, you were cold and wet.

"Papyrus!" Arms flung around you "Oh thank god..."

You groaned and shifted around "Sans?"

"What were you thinking?!"

"I- I'm-" you furrowed your brow "Where am I...?"

Sans let go and god, he looked pitiful. He probably hadn't slept, or ate.

"The room, Papyrus." He said with a hint of relief "Are you okay?"

You thought for a moment and nodded "Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, good." His fist slammed into your shoulder roughly "Now what the heck was that about?!"

"Ow!"

"Why did Mettaton call me at five a.m. to tell me you ran away?!" He said angrily "Why did I find you passed out outside the zoo and soaking wet??"

"Well, it was raining, and I don't know why I was at the zoo-"

"Why did you run off?" He sounded genuinely hurt, which made you hurt in your heart for him.

You regretted every step you took.

You hated yourself.

You were crying. Dang it. You wiped at your face and curled in and began to rock "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"I love you so much, please don't ever do that again."

"I love you, too."

You wanted to kiss him, but you didn't. You couldn't. He would be even more upset.

"You just can't leave me, Papyrus, you- I-" he let out an audible sob "I need you. I'd be so lost without you."

"I'm sorry."

"I couldn't live if I knew I drove you off, please, please- I'd- I'd-"

"Please stop crying, please stop, you haven't done anything wrong-" you stopped and tried not to overflow, but couldn't help but yell "I'm an awful brother, I can't help you, I can't do anything..."

Sans looked at you and he looked like someone had stepped on his soul.

"Sans? Sans, how can I help you? Please, please, please..."

"Just... Stay with me."

So you stayed with him.


End file.
